Unconditionally
by Acia
Summary: UA Magie. Harry menait une vie d'adolescent normal, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre. Lui, celui qui allait chambouler sa vie à tout jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Unconditionally

**Chapter :** Chapter I

**Couple : **Draco x Harry – Mpreg

**Rating : **M pour la suite

**Résumé **: UA Magie. Harry menait une vie d'adolescent normal, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre. Lui, celui qui allait chambouler sa vie à tout jamais.

**Beta: **_xQuelqu'une_

**Note **: « ... » révèlent les pensées des personnages.

\- Harry, descends! s'écria une voix masculine.

Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs de jais coiffés en brosse mais toujours en bataille, des lèvres charnues et rouges, des sourcils bien dessinés, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et à la peau halée, apparut en haut des escaliers. Il les dévala, vêtu d'un jeans slim noir et d'un pull ras-du-cou marine avec des baskets basses et tenant fermement son sac à dos imprimé sur son épaule. A travers ses Ray-Ban noirs carrés, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude brillaient d'innocence. Un roux, âgé d'environ vingt-cinq aux yeux marrons, l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée. Celui-ci portait un simple jeans noir et un polo à manches longues bordeaux qui faisaient ressortir sa musculature et ses Converse bordeaux. Harry lui fit un petit sourire, en se grattant la tête. Le brun savait parfaitement que son grand frère avait horreur qu'il soit en retard pour ses cours.

\- Tu te décides enfin à descendre, on y va ! s'exclama le roux avec une expression exaspéré sur le visage tout en sortant.

\- Désolé Seth, j'avais oublié de prendre mon cahier de dessin, s'excusa Harry en le suivant.

Il referma derrière eux avec sa propre clef qu'il rangea dans son sac. Son grand frère ouvrit la portière d'une Mitsubishi grise, garée devant leur petite maison d'un étage. Harry monta d'abord, boucla sa ceinture en mettant à fond la chanson « Shot At The Night »de The Killer. Seth ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant que son jeune frère adorait cette chanson. Depuis qu'il l'avait découverte, il l'écoutait en boucle. Surtout depuis la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de voiture qui remontait maintenant à trois ans. Seth avait pu obtenir la garde de son petit frère étant majeur. Il n'aurait jamais permis qu'on l'éloigne de Harry. Il était le seul membre de sa famille qu'il lui restait.

Le roux démarra la voiture en prenant le chemin de Poudlard, le seul lycée de leur petite ville de Godric's Hollow. En saluant au passage les voisins, Harry chantait en regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, pas vraiment enchanté d'aller au bahut. Il avait entamé sa deuxième année depuis seulement trois semaines mais il en avait déjà marre. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait séché pour aller dessiner dans la forêt. Or, Seth l'aurait étripé s'il avait osé le faire. Son frère tenait à ce qu'il réussisse ses études pour pouvoir intégrer une bonne faculté plus tard. Le roux avait dû abandonner ses études universitaires pour s'occuper de lui au décès de leurs parents et avait trouvé un travail dans une agence immobilière.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le lycée Poudlard. C'était un bâtiment massif, surmonté d'une horloge. Ce bâtiment rappelait l'époque gothique avec une tour centrale surmontée d'un pinacle. Des gargouilles décorant les balcons du second bâtiment enveloppaient la tour centrale. De l'entrée, on ne voyait pas le grand gymnase ainsi que le terrain de foot.

Harry déboucla sa ceinture et sortit. Avant de refermer la portière, il fit un grand sourire à Seth qui le lui rendit.

Je viendrais te chercher comme d'habitude... ou tu as prévenu un truc avec tes amis ? s'enquit Seth.

Il amenait Harry au lycée tous les matins et venait le rechercher mais parfois, son frère rentrait par ses propres moyens, notamment quand il restait avec ses amis.

\- Non, je n'ai rien de prévu.

\- Ok, sois sage en classe.

\- Je vais essayer, finit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Refermant sa portière, le brun se sentit un peu coupable. Son frère avait dû arrêter ses études de médecine pour lui. Seth devait travailler pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins. Leurs parents, n'étant pas très riches, ne leur avaient pas laissés beaucoup d'argent. Il n'y avait en fait que la maison qu'ils avaient fini de payer. Avec cela, les deux frères n'avaient pas eu à payer l'hypothèque.

Harry suivit du regard la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à un carrefour. Une personne mit ses mains devant ses yeux, le privant de sa vue. Le brun eut un sourire en reconnaissant le parfum de sa meilleure amie.

\- Salut Ernia !

\- Zut ! Tu me reconnais toujours, ce n'est pas juste, bouda une jeune métisse de taille moyenne, mince aux yeux marrons dorés.

Elle était vêtue d'un jeans slim chocolat noir et un pull fin en coton de couleur marron chocolat. Son foulard marron et beige harmonisait ses vêtements, avec des baskets montantes en toile beige et un sac noir sur l'épaule.

\- C'est normal qu'il te reconnaisse, tu portes toujours le même parfum, fit un grand blond musclé – sans être imposant – aux yeux bleus en les rejoignant.

Il était habillé d'un jean délavé et un sweat à col rond bleu foncé, des globes noirs ainsi qu'un sac à dos kaki.

\- Adrien, je te rappelle que tu adores ce parfum, annonça Ernia en se mettant sur la point des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Le blond encercla ses bras autour de sa taille et répondit à son baiser. Harry roula des yeux puis se décida à rentrer dans le lycée et partit s'asseoir sur leur banc favor en posant son sac à dos sur ses genoux. Il attendit que ses amis aient fini de se rouler des pelles, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis leur mise en couple. Le brun en profita pour observer autour de lui. Beaucoup de lycènes étaient déjà présents dans la cour. Certains papotaient joyeusement entre eux alors que d'autres semblaient mal réveillés, regrettant d'avoir dû quitter leur lit pour venir en cours.

Ses amis firent leur apparition et s'installèrent à côté de lui.

\- Vous savez la nouvelle ? questionna Ernia.

\- Non, répondirent en chœur les deux garçons.

Ne s'intéressant jamais aux potins du bahut, seule la métisse était au courant de tout. Parfois même, des filles venaient la voir pour avoir des informations sur le garçon qui l'avait tapée dans l'œil. Certaines d'entre elles l'enviaient de sortir avec Adrien parce qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe du foot du lycée.

\- Il parait que nous allons avoir un nouveau professeur de chimie, venu tout droit de New York.

\- Ah bon, je ne savais pas, s'étonna Harry.

\- Il va sûrement remplacer monsieur Andrew puisqu'il est parti à la retraite, dit Adrien.

\- Et il ne serait pas seul ! continua avec enthousiasme la métisse.

\- Il y aura qui avec lui ? demanda le blond.

\- De nouveaux élèves, l'informa Ernia.

\- Pourquoi de nouveaux élèves viendraient avec lui ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais d'après une rumeur qui court... Il ne faudrait pas les chercher car ils seraient très redoutables.

Harry fut surpris, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour qu'on les craigne autant.

Brusquement, tout le brouhaha de la cour cessa. Chaque personne avait le regard rivé sur une Berline noire aux vitres teintées qui venait de se garer devant le lycée. Comme Godric's était une petite ville, tout le monde se connaissait. Personne ne venait jamais avec ce genre de voiture à Poudlard. Harry en déduit qu'il devait s'agir des nouveaux arrivants.

La portière du côté conducteur s'ouvrit sur un garçon grand et musclé, aux épaules larges. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient coiffés en arrière, quelques mèches rebelles lui retombaient sur le visage. Ses yeux gris comme l'acier exprimaient arrogance et insuffisance tandis que son visage fin reflétait virilité et dureté. Harry le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Des lèvres rosées et une peau pale sans défaut, le blond était vêtu un sweat à col tube gris chiné, un pantalon chino noir et des baskets mid-cut zèbre. Il portait un sac à dos gris foncé sur l'épaule et un casque Beat noir autour du cou. Du côté passager, un grand basané musclé avec des pommettes hautes et des yeux en amande enjôleur en descendit. Il était habillé d'un jeans, d'un polo à manches longues et de baskets basses noires, avec un sac à dos marron également à l'épaule. Une jeune adolescente, aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux bruns indomptables relevés en queue de cheval, portant un t-shirt cropped noir, un jeans taille basse noir également et des Brandie Boots à talons, sortit à son tour de la voiture. Accompagné d'un sac bandoulière, elle semblait plus amicale. Le dernier occupant fit son apparition. Il s'agissait encore d'un garçon, aux cheveux en bataille et châtains, avec des yeux bleus foncés luisants et froids. Aussi grand que les deux autres garçons sortis précédemment, il était néanmoins moins musclé et habillé d'un jeans slim blanc, d'un t-shirt à manches longues bleu et de tennis semi-montantes noires avec un sac à dos noir.

Ce petit groupe de quatre discuta un moment entre eux. Le blond pénétra en premier le lycée, mettant ses mains dans ses poches suivi par le reste de ses amis, sans faire attention à tous les regards dirigés vers eux. Les filles dévoraient du regard le blond et le basané, et manquèrent de ce fait le geste du dernier lorsque celui-ci enlaça sa main à celle du châtain qui lui fit un petit sourire discret.

Alors que le blond ne prêtait pas attention à l'agitation qu'il suscitait, il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, huma l'air puis tourna sa tête vers Harry. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun eut l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour de lui, à part ses yeux gris qui l'envoûtaient. Il avait l'impression d'y être piégé, n'arrivant plus à revenir dans la réalité. Son corps se figea, telle une statue de marbre, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Lorsque le basané posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, ce dernier détourna le regard et Harry se sentit étrangement libéré de l'emprise qu'il avait ressenti.

Un homme, grand et aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, habillé tout en noir et d'une cape, aux allures austères, sortit du bâtiment et lança un regard noir aux arrivants. Ils baissèrent la tête, sauf le blond qui le fixa sans ciller un instant.

\- Pourquoi vous n'arrivez que maintenant ? tonna l'homme.

\- Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! Draco s'est attardé dans la salle de bain comme d'habitude, se défendit le basané.

L'homme se passa sa main dans les cheveux et leur fit signe de la tête de le suivre. Ils rentèrent dans le bâtiment et, au moment de pénétrer à l'intérieur, le blond s'arrêta en chemin, ancra son regard sur Harry puis s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

\- Pourquoi il te regarde comme s'il était sur le point de te dévorer ? déclara Ernia en se levant.

\- Il est bizarre. Non en fait, ils ont tous l'air bizarre, rectifia Adrien.

La métisse hocha la tête, en regardant le bâtiment. Elle sentait que dans quelque temps, quelque chose allait changer leur quotient. Ernia ne savait pas quoi mais elle en était sûre en fond d'elle.

Harry ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Le blond le troublait, il dégageait de lui une sorte d'aura animal.

La sonnerie retendit soudainement et le brun et ses amis prirent la direction du labo. Ernia et Adrien s'installèrent ensemble tandis que Harry prenait place derrière eux. Le nouveau professeur fit son rentrée, suivi par le châtain et la jeune brunette. Voyant la place libre à côté de Harry, elle vint vers lui.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, elle lui sourit et prit place alors que le châtain partait s'asseoir derrière eux. L'homme inscrit son nom au tableau puis claqua la porte en jetant un regard glacial à la salle.

\- Je vous préviens dès maintenant, je ne tolère pas les fainéants et les imbéciles ! Alors vous avez intérêt à suivre mon cours et faire vos devoirs correctement sinon, vous vous en mordrez les doigts, prévint-il en commençant à faire l'appel.

Personne n'osa faire un geste, on entendait seulement leur respiration.

\- Ernia André… Hermione Granger... Adrien Léandre… Théodore Noot… Harry Potter…

Harry sentait que le cours de chimie allait être un calvaire. Déjà, ce n'était pas sa matière favorite mais si en plus, le prof s'avérait être un salaud... Ça n'allait pas être joyeux. Il regrettait que l'ancien professeur soit parti à la retraite.

Il commença à prendre des notes, en jetant des coups d'œil à la nouvelle. Celle-ci était concentré sur le cours, levait la main à chaque fois que le professeur posait une question, sous le regard noir des autres élèves. Apparemment, elle semblait s'en foutre complètement. Même Ernia, qui était très forte en chimie, ne faisait que prendre des notes sans intervenir. Parfois le prof choisissait un élève au hasard et lui posait des questions. Si ce dernier n'arrivait pas à répondre correctement, il en prenait pour son grade avec une retenue. Harry se faisait tout petit, en priant pour qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions.

Dès la sonnerie retendit à nouveau, on entendit des soupirs de soulagement. Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires, après avoir bien noté les nombreux devoirs à faire. Mais leur professeur leur fit de signe de rester assis. Ils obéirent à contre cœur, en ayant hâte de quitter la salle.

-Je voudrais que vous formiez des groupes de cinq ou six pour le prochain cours, finit-il en leur faisant signe de sortir.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et Harry fut le dernier à sortir. Ses deux amis l'attendaient dans le couloir, il les rejoint en souriant.

\- Il a changé ma matière préférée en calvaire, se lamenta Ernia.

\- Moi, je trouve qu'il explique bien. Il est juste trop sévère, dit Adrien en caressant le dos de sa petite amie.

\- Du moment qu'il ne me pose pas de questions, ça me va très bien, s'exprima le brun en suivant des yeux les deux nouveaux s'en aller vers la bibliothèque.

\- Ça, c'est sûr ! S'il te pose une question, t'es dans la merde.

\- Merci Ernia de me rappeler que je suis nul en chimie, bouda Harry sous le rire de ses amis.

\- D'un côté, elle a raison. Ce n'est vraiment pas ta matière de prédilection... Toi, tu es plutôt dessin, fit Adrien.

\- Ouais, tu es très doué en dessin ! Je pense même que tu devrais en faire ton métier, enrichit Ernia.

Harry rougit sous le compliment. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours aimé dessiner. Il avait hérité cette passion de sa défunte mère Lily. Elle et lui passaient des heures à dessiner dans le jardin ou dans la forêt parfois.

Son groupe d'amis se sépara pour aller à leur cours respectifs. Harry prit la direction de son cours de dessin alors qu'Adrien allait en latin et qu'Ernia se rendait à son cours de français.

Harry était presque arrivé à la salle quand il vit le blond et le basané rencontrés plus tôt arrivaient dans le sens inverse. Harry serra son sac et fit tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard gris du blond. Malheureusement, le basané vint vers lui en souriant.

-Salut, peux-tu me dire où se trouve la salle E213, une salle d'éco ? demanda-t-il.

Son ami le fixa avec un regard pénétrant, comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme.

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est à l'étape supérieure, répondit le brun.

\- Merci mon pote ! Au fait, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? Moi, c'est Blaise et le blond pas commode, c'est Draco, se présenta Blaise.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre, une voix traînante s'éleva.

\- Tu as fini de faire l'idiot ! On peut s'en aller ?! s'exclama Draco.

\- Mais attends, il nous a dit pas son prénom, protesta Blaise.

\- C'est Harry.

\- Alors enchanté Harry, reprit Blaise.

Harry hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin. Blaise eut un sourire narquois en fixant son ami. Ce dernier roula des yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as demandé où se trouvait cette foutue salle puisque Severus nous avait déjà indiqué son emplacement ?

\- A ton avis ? rétorqua Blaise, d'un air sournois.

Draco eut un soupir las. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Blaise le connaissait trop bien. D'un côté, c'était normal, ils avaient été élevés ensemble.

\- Maintenant au moins, tu connais son nom ! Tu peux me dire merci, continua avec fierté le basané.

\- Je n'ai rien à battre de son nom.

\- Oh arrête, ça prend pas avec moi, fit Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Allez viens, on doit aller en cours, finit Draco en reprenant la direction de l'escalier.

Il ne devait pas s'approcher de lui, même si l'attraction était forte. Pour son bien, Draco devait rester loin de lui. Ils étaient venus ici dans un but précis, il ne devait pas oublier. Blaise le suivit silencieusement, sachant que le blond luttait contre sa nature. Il aurait tellement aimé que son ami puisse se laisser aller, mais ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver, pas avec son lourd passé.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, le basané sortit son Black Berry et lut le message qu'on lui avait envoyé.

\- Hermione et Théo sont à la bibliothèque, nous les retrouverons à la cantine plus tard, l'informa Blaise.

\- Hum, répondit Draco en rentrant dans leur salle.

Ils partirent s'installer au dernier rang. Le blond prit la place à côté de la vitre, posa ses mains sur la table et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il avait hâte de les retrouver. A cette pensée, ses yeux se firent rouge carmin, des griffes acérées apparurent et s'enfoncèrent dans le bureau. Blaise lui assena un coup sur la tête, jeta des coups d'œil vers les élèves présents et soupira de soulagement en voyant que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

\- Putain, tu as failli te transformer, pensa le basané.

\- Désolé, répondit un ton penaud Draco.

Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur initiale et ses griffes disparurent.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais contrôle-toi.

Le blond hocha la tête, regrettant de s'être laissé emporter. Le professeur d'économie entra dans la salle et le cours démarra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Unconditionally**

**Chapter :** Chapter II

**Couple : **Draco x Harry – Mpreg

**Rating : **M pour la suite

**Beta: **_xQuelqu'une_

**Note **: « ... » révèlent les pensées des personnages.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry retrouva ses amis au réfectoire. À leur table habituelle, il s'installa à côté d'Adrien, posant son plateau contenant un sandwich, un jus de pêche, et un yaourt fruité pour le dessert. Ernia leur fit un sourire conspirateur, signe qu'elle avait quelque chose à leur apprendre. Elle se pencha vers eux, jetant un coup d'œil vers une table éloignée d'eux et où étaient installés les nouveaux. Harry suivit son regard et ses yeux émeraudes plongèrent dans un acier. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, il détourna immédiatement les yeux pour se concentrer sur son plateau. Faisant de son mieux pour calmer les battements de son cœur, il avait impression qu'on pouvait l'entendre de loin. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait, le blond le troublait au plus haut point.

Remarquant son trouble, Adrien regarda la table des nouveaux. Le regard du blond était braqué sur Harry. Voyant qu'il l'observait, Draco orienta son regard sur lui. Adrien le fixa curieusement, se demandant pour quelle raison ce type s'intéressait à son ami. La voix de sa petite amie le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Vous n'allez pas croire ce que j'ai appris en cours de français ! annonça joyeusement Ernia en buvant son jus de pomme.

\- Quoi donc ? demandèrent les garçons en la fixant.

\- Vous vous rappelez de la maison Londubal, celle qui se trouve dans la forêt ?

\- Bien sûr... Il a eu des meurtres atroces là-bas. Depuis personne n'y habite, répondit Adrien ne voyant pourquoi elle parlait de cette maison.

\- Oui, et bien... Vous ne devinerez jamais qui vient de l'acheter, reprit Ernia.

\- Qui est assez fou pour l'avoir achetée ? l'interrogea Harry en mangeant son sandwich.

Cette maison était à vendre depuis des années à bas prix, mais personne n'osait l'acheter. La famille Londubal, à qui elle avait appartenu autrefois, avait été retrouvée morte entre ses murs. Tous tués de manière barbare, le seul survivant fut leur fils Neville, ce dernier ayant dormi chez un ami le soir du meurtre. Sa grand-mère, vivant à Londres, avait eu sa garde et depuis, il n'avait jamais remis les pieds à Godric's Hollow.

\- Les nouveaux, dit d'un trait la métisse.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent Adrien et Harry d'une même voix, croyant avoir mal compris.

\- Les nouveaux l'ont achetée. Ils y habitent depuis trois jours, lança Ernia.

Harry fut abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Pourquoi voulaient-ils habiter dans un endroit où il y avait eu des meurtres ? Bien qu'ils soient nouveaux, ils avaient dû l'apprendre par les journaux. Ils en avaient parlé pendant de longs mois.

Ses parents, qui étaient en vie à cette époque, lui avaient interdit de se rendre dans la forêt. Seth était du même avis, il ne voulait pas que son jeune frère s'y rende. Mais il ignorait que parfois, Harry y allait en cachette pour y dessiner.

\- Ça vous embouche un coin, hein ? Moi-même, je n'y ai pas cru au début, mais Lavande me l'a dit de vive voix, continua la seule fille du groupe.

Lavande Brown était la fille du propriétaire de l'agence immobilière de la ville. Donc, si l'information venait d'elle, cela devait s'avérer être la stricte vérité.

Adrien sentit un malaise monter en lui et jeta un regard vers les nouveaux propriétaires de la maison Londubal.

« Je ne la sens pas trop cette histoire... Il faudra qu'on fasse attention. »

Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans un marron doré, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Adrien était vraiment heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie, sans oublier Harry. Ils étaient les êtres les plus importants. Ils se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfants, inséparables à partir de là. Ils avaient été là pour soutenir Harry à la mort de ses parents. Ça avait été le moment le plus sombre de leur vie. Voir le brun anéanti leur avait brisé le cœur, mais que pouvaient-ils faire contre le destin ? Ensuite, Adrien fut celui qui perdit sa mère, emportée par un cancer. Aujourd'hui, à cause de ces tragiques événements, leur amitié était plus forte et soudée.

\- Il faut vraiment être morbide pour y vivre... Vous ne trouvez pas ? s'enquit la métisse.

\- Justement moi, je les trouve louches, enrichit Adrien.

Ernia eut un large sourire, contente que son petit-ami soit du même avis qu'elle. Harry ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Peut-être avaient-ils une raison ou simplement, ils ne voyaient pas de mal à vivre dans cette maison.

Une jolie Chinoise passa près d'eux, ne les remarquant pas parce que plongée dans une conservation qui semblait palpitante avec une autre adolescente. Harry la suivit du regard amoureusement et ses amis levèrent les yeux au ciel devant son manage. Harry avait le béguin pour Cho Chang depuis le collège mais il n'osait pas lui dire de peur d'être rejeté, au grand désespoir de ses deux amis.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de lui demander de sortir avec toi ? En plus, elle n'est plus avec Cédric. Ils se sont séparés cet été ! Alors profite maintenant qu'elle est libre, l'informa Ernia.

Les yeux d'Harry s'étincelèrent à cette nouvelle mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui demander. Bien qu'il se soit entraîné pendant l'été, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il perdait ses moyens. Étant dans le même cours de dessin, il avait le loisir de l'observer de loin. Cela lui suffisait amplement même si un jour, il savait qu'il allait devoir lui avouer.

\- Quand il aura le courage, il le fera, le défendit Adrien, le comprenant parfaitement.

Lui-même, cela lui avait pris un temps pour se confesser.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Draco fut saisi de rage en sentant les phéromones amoureux que dégageait le brun à l'encontre de cette Chinoise, en plus d'avoir entendu toute leur conversation. Il jeta un regard noir à la chinoise, même si elle ne le voyait pas. Blaise sut alors qu'il fallait qu'il calme le blond.

\- Mon pote, il faut que tu te calme, avant de nous faire un massacre, conseilla le basané.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, ajouta Hermione.

\- Moi de même, fit Théo en mangeant son steak.

Draco leur lança un regard glacial pour toute réponse. Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas, ayant l'habitude. Blaise en profita pour leur apprendre ce qui s'était passé lors du cours d'économie. Hermione jeta un regard furibond au blond alors que le châtain levait les yeux au ciel. Draco ne fit aucun commentaire, se sachant coupable. Dès le premier jour, il avait failli dévoiler leur secret.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial pour que tu perdes le contrôle ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- J'ai pensé à **eux**, répondit d'un ton mordant Draco.

Ils se turent, sachant pertinemment qu'ils auraient été dans le même état que lui s''ils avaient pensés à **eux**, ceux qui avaient détruit leurs vies, qu'ils devront traques sans relâche jusqu'à qu'ils les retrouvent, morts ou vifs. Le groupe continua à manger dans le silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, voulant rompre ce silence pesant, Blaise commença à faire des vannes ses amis se mirent à rire, à l'exception du blond. N'ayant pas le cœur à cela, lui était adsorbé par les pensées sombres qui occupaient son esprit.

Ils quittèrent la cantine sous les regards et les chuchotements des élèves, et se rendirent dans la cour. Il s'installèrent sous l'ombre d'un arbre, attendant que les cours reprennent. Draco s'adossa sur l'arbre ainsi que Blaise. Théo s'installa entre les jambes du basané, posant son dos sur son torse, et Hermione s'assit en face d'eux. Un livre parlant de médecine emprunté à la bibliothèque sur le genou, elle se mit à lire avidement.

\- Vous croyez qu'on retrouvera leurs traces ? demanda Hermione sans lever ses yeux du livre.

Personne ne lui répondit immédiatement, elle continua sa lecture attendant qu'un des garçons daigne lui répondre. Le châtain prit la parole, en caressant la jambe gauche de Blaise.

\- Nous savons au moins qu'ils ont vécu un certain temps dans cette ville…

\- Oui, mais comment être sûr qu'ils reviendront ? Là est la question, le reprit Blaise.

\- En plus Severus veut que nous finissions notre scolarité ici, ajouta Hermione.

\- Il ne reste qu'à espérer que ces bâtards remettent les pieds ici, conclut Blaise.

Draco ne participa pas à la conversation, concentré sur le brun. Celui-ci était venu s'asseoir sur un banc avec ses amis peu après eux et Draco se faisait violence pour ne pas aller sentir de plus près cette odeur enivrante qui émanait de Harry.

Tous ses sens étaient éveillés, captivés par le brun. Heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie retendit en annonçant qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Draco se leva sur-le-champs, lança son sac sur son épaule et prit rapidement la direction de sa classe sous les regards étonnés de ses amis.

\- Eh ! Mais attends-moi, rouspéta Blaise en se levant à son tour.

Il dut faire de grandes enjambées pour le rattraper dans le couloir mais le blond ne ralentit pas, faisant tout pour mettre une distance entre lui et cette odeur exquise. Il se sentit mieux après être rentré dans la salle de classe et hala l'odeur des élèves présents pour l'oublier et se calmer. L'année s'annonçait très mal pour lui.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur lui ? Il ne pouvait pas le rencontrer plus tard, quand il aurait résolu tous ses problèmes ? Le moment était très mal choisi mais apparemment, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Il soupira. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter autant de mal chance ? Son karma était vraiment pourri, même si il n'y croyait pas trop.

Draco passa le reste de l'après-midi à éviter de passer là où se trouvait le brun. Ce fut un parcours de combattant, étant donné qu'ils devaient changer régulièrement de classe. La fin des cours fut libératrice pour lui. Sans perdre de temps, il se rendit d'un pas pressé au parking, suivi par un Blaise rognonnant. Hermione et Théo se trouvaient déjà à côté de la Berline.

Au moment de monter à bord, il sentit à nouveau l'odeur suave et scanna du regard le paysage pour le trouver. Il le vit sur le point d'ouvrir la portière d'une Mitsubishi conduite par un roux qui lui ressemblait. Un grognement animal sortit de sa gorge. Il devrait rapidement trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème venant de s'ajouter aux autres déjà assez pesants dans sa vie.

Harry, sentant un regard lourd sur lui, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui jusqu'à voir le blond qui le scrutait. Stoppant son geste, une sorte de connexion se fit entre eux et plus rien n'exista à part leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Mais le blond rompra le contact en montant dans sa voiture et claqua sa portière. Ses amis l'imitaient après avoir dévisagé le brun qui mettait dans tous ses états le blond. D'habitude, rien ne filtrait de son masque de glace.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? l'interrogea Seth en ouvrant la vitre du côté passager.

\- Non, personne. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, répondit le brun en montant côté passager.

Le roux le fixa quelques instants, perplexe, puis démarra prenant la direction de la maison. La Berline les doubla et Seth siffla d'admiration en voyant la voiture. Harry se contenta de la suivre du regard. Franchement, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait mais ce type avait un effet très étranger sur lui. A chaque qu'il le voyait, tous ses sens se concentraient sur lui, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait et ne se focalisant que sur sa présence. Même Cho Chang n'avait jamais eu un tel effet sur lui, alors qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis le collège...

La Berline se gara à côté d'une Prato gris métallisé devant une vieille maison sur deux étages. Draco sortit de l'habitacle en saisissant au passage son sac à dos. Ses amis firent de même. Devant la porte d'entrée se tenait Severus.

\- J'ai trouvé des choses assez intéressantes, les informa l'homme austère en rentrant à l'intérieur.

Ils se regardèrent, se demandant de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Ils le suivirent alors, piqués par la curiosité.

Un vieil homme leur prit leurs sacs quand ils furent à l'intérieur, le professeur descendit au sous-sol. Ils se rendirent donc au même endroit en utilisant le petit escalier.

L'homme pressa un interrupteur et une ampoule suspendue en l'air s'alluma. Il s'approcha ensuite du mur de droite où était accroché un vieux tableau représentant un homme en train de pêcher, et fit basculer le mur pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Les lycéens furent surpris de voir qu'il y avait un passage secret dans la maison. Ils le suivirent à l'intérieur puis se figèrent en voyant des arbalètes accrochées au mur, ainsi que des épées et des poignards en argent. Sur le sol, il y avait des menottes, des chaînes. Severus indiqua du doigt une armoire à vitre remplie de petites fioles contenant un liquide. Hermione frissonna en les voyants et Théo lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser tandis que Blaise et Draco observaient l'endroit d'un air neutre. Severus avait croisé ses bras sur son torse attendant leurs réactions.

\- Donc, on ne s'est pas trompé. Les Londubal étaient bel et bien des chasseurs, commença le châtain.

\- D'après ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux, on les a retrouvé déchiquetés en mille morceaux, énonça Hermione.

-Ils ont été sûrement tués par nos semblables, supposa Blaise avec un sourire macabre aux lè faisons quoi, de ça ? demanda la brunette en pointant du doigt les objets.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur le seul adulte présent, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Dobby se chargera de se débarrasser de tout.

Ils l'approuvèrent en hochant la tête. Comme le vieil homme était humain, il ne risquerait rien.

Ils ressortirent du sous-sol, chacun prit la direction de sa chambre, à l'exception de Blaise et de Severus qui prirent la direction de la cuisine. Le vieil homme tendit un verre contenant un jus de fruits au basané. Severus demanda à ce qu'il se débarrasse de tous les matériels se trouvant dans le passage secret du sous-sol et Dobby hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement les ordres de Severus. Lui-même avait été surpris de voir qu'il existait un passage secret qui contenait autant d'armes. Au moins, comme les chasseurs Londubal étaient morts, ses jeunes maîtres ne risquaient rien. Malgré les autres dangers qui les guettaient, il les protégerait du mieux qu'il pourrait.

Le basané, après avoir fini de boire et remercié Dobby, partit rejoindre Théo dans leur chambre.

Draco avait rejoint sa propre chambre, posé son casque sur la table de chevet et déjà enlevé son sweat, ne gardant que le t-shirt noir qui tombait assez bas, ainsi que ses baskets, jetés sur son lit. En chaussettes, il s'allongea sur le dos, puis fixa le plafond en se remémorant les magnifiques yeux émeraudes du brun. Il devait en parler avec Severus, le mettre au courant au plus vite. Franchement, il regrettait d'avoir quitté New York. Là-bas, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'on toqua sa porte. Sans attendre l'autorisation de rentrée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus. Le blond sut qu'il était temps de lui faire part de ce qu'il lui arrivait. L'homme s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau, le fixant en attendant son rapport de la journée. Draco se mit en positon assise, plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux noirs de son parrain, le seul membre de sa famille restante en ce bas monde . Il se concentra sur l'homme, les yeux de ce dernier le regardait affectueusement.

\- Comment a été ta journée ? débuta Severus.

\- Plutôt pas mal, si on oublie un détail.

\- Lequel ? demanda l'homme en fonçant les sourcils.

\- Je crois que je l'ai rencontré, répondit Draco d'une petite voix.

Son parrain pâlit à vue d'œil, le blond s'était attendu à une telle réaction. Lui-même trouvait que le moment était mal choisi.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi a-t-il valu que ça soit maintenant ? Cela ne pouvait pas attendre encore quelles années ?! »

Severus réfléchit à la manière de s'occuper de cette histoire, en plus des problèmes actuels auxquelles ils devaient faire face. Il devait rapidement trouver une solution mais son cerveau ne lui en donna aucune. Draco se leva de son lit et se plaça devant la fenêtre. La nuit était déjà tombée. Étant en automne, la lune éclairait la forêt de ses rayons.

\- Connais-tu au moins son nom ?

\- Harry, répondit Draco sans se retourner vers son parrain.

\- Quel est son nom de famille ?

\- Potter, répondit Hermione en pénétrant la chambre.

La brunette s'était changée. Elle portait à présent un short jersey gris et un simple t-shirt beige, pieds nus. Elle partit s'asseoir le lit.

Le basané et le châtain firent leur apparition aussitôt après, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Eux portaient toujours les mêmes vêtements.

\- Il est en classe de chimie avec nous, ajouta Théo.

Severus fouilla dans sa mémoire, puis se rappela d'un brun à lunettes assis à côté d'Hermione. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais se souvenait juste de son regard émeraude qu'il avait croisé pendant qu'il faisait l'appel. Jusqu'à la fin du cours, ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, se contenant de prendre des notes.

\- Il a l'air plutôt sympa et mignon, commenta Hermione.

Un grognement animal lui répondit, elle orienta son regard vers le blond. Blaise pouffa. Un autre grognement plus fort que l'autre l'arrêta net, le basané leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

\- Si tu réagis de cette manière, c'est que tu ne l'as pas encore imprégné... Cela semble plus sérieux que je ne le pensais, soupira Severus.

Personne ne répondit, comprenant que le moment était grave.

\- Nous devrons le protéger, s'enquit Théo.

\- Non, répondit d'un ton catégorique le blond en se tournant vers eux.

Ils le scrutaient, surpris par sa réaction et ne saisissant pas pour quelle raison ils ne devaient pas le faire. Même si Draco ne l'avait pas encore imprégné, Harry devenait son talon d'Achille. Si d'autres personnes comme eux venaient dans cette ville et s'en rendaient compte, ils pourraient l'utiliser pour l'atteindre, ou même le tuer pour l'affaiblir.

\- Pour quelle raison tu refuses que nous le protégions ? l'interrogea Hermione.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous mettiez vos vies en danger pour lui.

Oui, il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes meurent autour de lui. Il avait déjà vu assez de morts pour le restant de son existence, Draco ne voulait plus jamais voir un être cher disparaître par sa faute.

\- Pourtant, il faudra bien le protéger, déclara Severus en se levant de son siège.

\- Tant que je ne m'approche pas de lui, il ne court aucun danger.

\- Tu penses que tu tiendras combien de temps avant de te jeter sur lui ? demanda Blaise.

Draco ne répondit pas. De tout manière, que pouvait-il répondre ? Il ne savait même pas lui-même combien de temps il tiendra face à cette attraction.

\- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Quoi donc, miss-je-sais-tout ?

\- Moi et Théo, nous pouvons devenir ses amis ! Ainsi, nous pourrons garder un œil sur lui, proposa la brunette en lançant un regard noir à l'adulte.

\- C'est une bonne idée, l'approuva le basané.

Draco était du même avis que Blaise. De cette manière au moins, ils auront un œil sur lui. Le groupe se mit d'accord sur la proposition de la brunette et Severus s'en alla, étant donné qu'il avait son propre appartement en ville. Les adolescents descendirent manger, parlant du comment Hermione et Théo devraient si prendre pour devenir ami avec le brun.

Harry, justement, était allongé dans son lit, ne cessant de repenser au regard gris du blond. Seth s'était déjà endormi dans sa chambre juste à côté de la sienne. Il gigota dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil et finalement, le brun décida de quitter son lit douillet. Il enfila un pull qui traînait sur sa chaise par-dessus son large t-shirt, troqua son bas de pyjama contre un jean, rangea son matériel de dessin dans son sac à dos et remit ses lunettes qu'il avait posé sur sa table de chevet. Son regard se posa sur un cadre le représentant lui se tenant dans les bras d'une femme rousse aux yeux émeraudes qui riait en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux de jais en bataille. Ce dernier souriait et portait des lunettes rondes à côté d'un Seth plus jeune qui tirait la langue à l'objectif. La photo montrait leur joie et leur bonheur. Elle avait été prise un jour où ils étaient partis pique-niquer en famille. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage. Harry les essuya rageusement à l'aide de la manche de son pull tandis que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Il devait se reprendre, il s'était promis de ne plus verser de larmes. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur cette photo, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Ses parents lui manquaient affreusement, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il repense à ce jour fatidique où il les avait perdus. Il se souviendrait à jamais du visage rempli de larmes et déformé par la tristesse de son grand frère, quand il l'avait rejoint le lendemain. Le roux était parti faire ses études à Liverpool, il avait pris l'avion dès que Léandre, le père d'Adrien, l'avait appelé pour lui apprendre la mort de ses parents. Seth et Harry s'étaient occupés de l'enterrement, aidés par leurs amis et leurs familles. C'était à ce moment-là que le roux avait pris la décision de laisser tomber ses études pour prendre soin de son jeune frère. Léandre lui avait pourtant proposé de s'occuper du brun, mais il refusa. C'était à lui d'élever son jeune frère, il remplacerait ses parents. Le père d'Adrien fut obligé d'accepter, lui proposant de venir le voir à chaque fois qu'il aurait besoin de quelque chose.

Il sortit rapidement de sa chambre, ne voulant plus de se rappeler davantage de choses, descendit l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds en jetant des coups d'œil vers la chambre de son grand frère. Il eut un large sourire au visage quand il fut dehors et marcha en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait à une demi-heure de sa maison.

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: ****Unconditionally**

**Chapitre**: III

**Couple: **Draco &amp; Harry, Mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

**Bêta :** Terre Neuve

« » Pour les pensées des personnages.

…

…

Une fois arrivé dans la forêt, Harry choisit un arbre que les rayons de la lune éclairaient d'une douce lumière, il s'installa sur le sol, s'adossant contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours, puis il extirpa son sketch de dessin de son sac à dos, le posa sur ses genoux, l'ouvrant délicatement. Il examina minutieusement chaque détail de ses dessins afin de constater s'il avait progressé, mais il eut la gorge serrée de chagrin quand il tomba sur les croquis de sa mère, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas verser de larmes. Surtout lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son tout dernier dessin, les représentant tous réunis et souriant de bonheur devant leur maison. L'adolescent espérait de tout son cœur, qu'un jour peut-être il surmonterait ce drame tragique, et qu'il aurait la volonté de pardonner aux responsables de la mort de ses chers parents. Mais ce n'était pas près d'arrivé, en tout cas pas avant plusieurs années.

Pour l'instant, il était venu ici dans un but précis, donc il débuta ses croquis, affichant une expression concentrée et s'enfermant dans sa petite bulle pour faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Autour de lui, tout était relativement calme, on entendait seulement les bruits que faisaient les animaux, et le vent qui soufflait dans les arbres.

Harry dessinait, la lune éclairant la forêt. Subitement, il entendit un bruit et tourna la tête, intrigué, vers son origine. Le brun se pétrifia sur place, écarquillant les yeux devant la vision d'un énorme loup au pelage blanc neige à quelques mètres de lui, qui le fixait avec intensité, de façon prédatrice. À sa vue, la peur le submergea immédiatement, le saisissant jusqu'aux tripes, son corps se mit à trembler et sa respiration devint saccadée. Les battements de son cœur étaient devenus anarchiques. Son regard resta figé sur la bête. Elle était immobile et l'analysait. La peur tétanisa Harry sur place. Normalement il ne devait pas y avoir de loup à Godric's Hollow, en tous cas plus depuis qu'ils avaient été chassés par la population il y a très longtemps. Saperlipopette comment se faisait-il que celui-ci soit là ? Est-ce que par hasard les loups seraient-ils revenus ?

Harry, angoissé, effrayé, se posait mentalement mille questions : allait-il survivre ou non ? Que devait-il faire si le loup l'attaquait ?

Une goutte de sueur roula le long de son visage. N'ayant toujours pas obtenu de réponse à ses questions, il se força d'abord, pas du tout rassuré et tremblant, à ranger ses affaires. Ensuite, il aviserait le moment venu. L'adolescent prit grand soin à ne pas faire de geste brusque, tandis que le prédateur se contentait de toujours l'observer, sans faire un quelconque mouvement vers sa direction. Après avoir terminé de ranger ses affaires dans son sac à dos, le brun se leva le plus lentement possible prenant appui sur l'arbre, et tenant d'une main ferme son sac. Il était hors de question de le laisser là, car il contenait son bien le plus précieux sur terre : les croquis de sa défunte mère. Et Harry préférait y laisser la vie, si nécessaire, plutôt que de l'abandonner derrière lui.

Il eut un sursaut de surprise, lorsque la bête s'avança vers lui sans pour autant le quitter du regard un seul instant. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Ce qui paraissait à son point de vue assez ridicule…voire même saugrenu puisqu'il n'avait jamais aimé faire du sport, à l'inverse de son meilleur ami qui était plutôt sportif.

En voyant la bête de plus près, Harry constata, étonné, qu'il possède des pupilles grises, et se fit la réflexion qu'il les avait déjà vues quelque part. Puis, l'image de Draco traversa brièvement son esprit. Cet ado étrange occupait énormément ses pensées malgré lui depuis leur rencontre, datant de ce matin même.

_« Oh My God ! Vais-je mourir ce soir dévoré par un loup sauvage ? Papa, Maman, vous qui êtes au ciel au secours ! Oh Seth, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir désobéi une fois de plus. Si je m'en sors ce soir, tu as ma parole que je serais obéissant et sage ! »_

Harry se figea quand soudain la bête fut près de lui, et ferma les yeux sous la peur. Il les rouvrit en sentant quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe droite et fut stupéfié de voir qu'il s'agissait du loup, qui frottait son museau contre sa jambe. Il le laissa faire. Tant qu'il ne le dévorait pas, il n'y voyait pas objection. Puis, le prédateur s'assit sur ses pattes arrière, bougeant frénétiquement sa queue de gauche à droite, et rivant ses iris grises sur lui. Le loup le contemplait comme s'il était une œuvre d'art. Son comportement intrigua Harry, pas que ça lui posait un problème, loin de là. Mais, il était étrange de voir un loup vous regarder de cette manière, au lieu de vous dévorer sur place. C'était assez déroutant comme situation, ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment à se jauger du regard. Aucun des deux ne faisait le moindre mouvement.

Harry était partagé entre la tentation de courir et le fait de rester ainsi, sagement, jusqu'à ce que le loup se lasse de lui et s'en aille. Il opta pour la deuxième option, sachant pertinemment que si jamais il avait le malheur de courir, le prédateur n'aurait aucun mal à le rattraper, et là s'en serait fini de lui. L'ado avala difficilement sa salive en s'imaginant se faire déchiqueter, il chassa rapidement cette image morbide de sa tête.

Harry préférait grandement éviter de mourir ce soir, ne souhaitant nullement perdre la vie à dix-sept ans seulement. Il avait tant de chose à découvrir dans ce monde, et sans oublier qu'il était encore vierge. Bien que cela n'avait pas une grande importance. Mais, bon, il était un adolescent comme les autres, et il désirait découvrir le plaisir de la chair avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

Après un certain temps, qui parut être une éternité pour Harry, en ayant marre qu'ils se fixent comme des chiens de faïence, et ne voulant pas passer le reste de la nuit coincé ainsi, l'ado décida de réagir, bien qu'il soit encore tétanisé par la peur. Il désirait tenter une expérience. Le loup ne semblait pas l'attaquer, et semblait plutôt fasciné par lui, sans qu'Harry n'en comprenne la raison, et ne souhaitant d'ailleurs pas le savoir.

Il s'imagina être un héros tels ceux des livres qu'il lisait, même s'il était loin d'être courageux comme eux, surtout face à un loup. Malgré tout, il était prêt à l'être ce soir, et il s'arma de toute sa volonté et du peu de hardiesse qu'il avait en lui. Il tendit sa main vers le prédateur, et respira d'un coup lorsqu'il toucha la tête du loup. Il avait un pelage très doux au contact. Harry ferma immédiatement les yeux sous la peur, attendant de voir la réaction du prédateur à son geste. Il pria toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait, et croisa les doigts mentalement pour que la réaction du loup face à son geste ne soit pas violente envers lui. Cependant, il s'agissait d'un prédateur, donc il ne fallait pas trop s'attendre à ce qu'il soit sympa. Mais l'espoir était permis, et Harry souhaitait rentrer chez lui entier sans qu'un membre lui manque.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, l'ado ouvrit les yeux avec précaution ne sentant aucune douleur se propager dans son membre, comme il s'y était attendu. Il fut heureux et stupéfait de voir que sa main était toujours intacte, tandis que le loup n'avait pas bougé d'un iota le fixant toujours intensément. Un petit sourire timide naquit sur son visage, sous l'euphorie de la vision du prédateur qui paressait inoffensif. Il s'accroupit devant la bête. La peur l'avait quitté à présent, comprenant qu'il ne risquerait rien, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Harry lui caressa le museau, sous l'effleurement, le loup, ravi, grogna tel un chat.

\- Alors comme ça tu aimes que je te caresse, fit le brun d'un ton taquin.

Puis il éclata de rire face à sa bêtise. Comme si la bête pouvait le comprendre. Pourtant, bizarrement, Le prédateur plissa les yeux, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Harry en fut choqué et s'arrêta net de rire devant son expression. Etait-il possible qu'un loup ou un quelconque animal puisse se comporter comme un humain ? Impossible, ou alors celui-ci devait être spécial, ce qui serait incongru, ou bien c'était juste lui qui avait besoin de dormir. Dans ce cas, il était temps qu'il retourne dans son lit. De plus, il avait cours le lendemain et se réveiller allait être difficile pour lui.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, énonça Harry en se levant.

Le loup l'observa à nouveau comme s'il le comprenait parfaitement, le brun lui caressa une dernière fois la tête. Puis il tourna les talons. A peine, avait-il fait quelques enjambées que le loup se remit sur ses pattes pour le suivit de près. Harry s'étonna de son comportement et un large sourire orna son visage. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un loup le prenait en affection. Il ne voyait pas de mal à ce qu'il l'accompagne, et il ne risquait rien avec lui.

Le prédateur le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt, veillant sur lui comme un protecteur. Ce comportement fit grandement plaisir à l'ado. Il lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement, se promettant, au fond de lui, de revenir une prochaine fois pour le revoir. Harry lui fit un signe de la main puis prit la direction de la maison en sifflotant. Il jeta un dernier regard au loup, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Arrivé chez lui, Harry remonta doucement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il enleva ses chaussures, jeta son sac par terre et posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Puis il se coucha. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait à poings fermés, éreinté. Son rêve fut peuplé du loup et d'un certain blond aux yeux gris envoûtant.

A suivre, laissez moi un commentaire pour que je puisse savoir vos impression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **** LY**

**Chapitre**: IV

**Couple: **Draco &amp; Harry, Mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

**Bêta : **Terre Neuve

« » Pensées des personnages

…

Etait-ce un songe ou la réalité ?

Il était dans l'incapacité de décider entre les deux. Son côté rêveur lui assurait que sa rencontre assez surprenante avec ce loup était la réalité, et non une chimère. Alors que son esprit rationnel lui disait le contraire, lui murmurant que si ça avait été la réalité, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle. Il était divisé entre suivre son esprit rationnel ou opter pour son côté romanesque.

Néanmoins, il avait vécu cette confrontation, comme une expérience hors du commun. Maintenant, une chose était sûre, il verrait les loups sous un angle différent, et non plus comme de simples prédateurs assoiffés de sang. Bien entendu, il n'était pas assez stupide au point de croire que si jamais il croisait de nouveau par malchance le chemin d'un autre loup, ce dernier ne se risquerait pas à l'attaquer. Au fond, il était certain que ce loup blanc était une exception à la règle. Il se doutait bien que jamais il ne serait pour quelle raison le canidé ne l'avait pas attaqué, comme l'aurait fait l'un de ses semblables.

Il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il existait peut-être une raison plausible. Peut-être, la bête était-elle déjà rassasiée par son dernier repas ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé assez appétissant avec son corps fin ? Ce qui serait une grosse insulte envers lui. Ben oui, qui aimerait savoir que son corps était si repoussant au point que même un loup n'avait pas voulu le dévorer, pas lui en tout cas !

Pour finir, quelles que soient ses raisons pour l'avoir épargné, il lui en était profondément reconnaissant. Sans oublier que son côté protecteur envers lui l'avait énormément touché, il avait eu l'impression d'être Mowgli. Sur terre, seule une petite poignée d'humains se vantait publiquement d'avoir survécu face à un loup sauvage, alors que lui avait même été protégé par l'un d'entre eux dans une forêt en pleine nuit.

Bref, c'était possible que lui aussi soit une exception à la règle.

Il souhaitait tellement le revoir à nouveau. Tiens, pourquoi pas ce soir ? Cependant, il ne devrait pas, ayant déjà fait le mur la veille, sans oublier qu'il avait promis d'être sage, et obéissant. Zut, il n'aurait pas dû faire cette promesse absurde, sachant qu'il ne la tiendrait pas très longtemps. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si en plus il n'était pas de nature sage. Honnêtement, il était plutôt carrément l'inverse. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu auparavant de lourdes punitions de la part de ses parents. Bon, maintenant aussi il se faisait punir des fois par son sadique de grand frère, parce qu'il possède cette sale manie de se foutre dans les pétrins, en y entraînant à l'occasion ses deux meilleurs.

Justement en parlant de ça, il se souvenait de l'une de ses bêtises qui l'avait marquée, parce qu'en quelque sorte elle avait un rapport indirect avec sa douce Cho. Lors de sa quatrième année au collège, il s'était battu contre un gars de troisième, qui faisait régner sa loi au collège entouré de sa bande. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas trop son truc la bagarre, surtout si c'était contre un mec musclé, mais cette fois là, il s'était battu juste pour défendre Ernia. Cet abruti musclé sans cervelle l'avait draguée dans la cour du collège, en faisant des allusions obscènes à son propos devant lui. C'était lui avait débuté les hostilités en lui assénant un coup de poing au visage sous un cri surpris de la métisse, et un grognement de douleur de la part de son interlocuteur. À partir de là, les coups avaient commencé à pleuvoir. Les élèves s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux, certains les avaient même encouragés, alors que d'autres s'étaient contentés de les observer sans intervenir. Il en était de même pour la bande de son adversaire, qui n'était pas intervenue pour aider leur chef. Ce dernier le leur avait strictement défendu. Il avait osé prétendre d'un ton supérieur qu'il était capable de lui donner une correction sans leur soutien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ernia qui ne supportait plus de les voir se battre, avait tenté de les séparer mais ça s'était soldé sur un échec. Comprenant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule, et que les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir l'aider, elle était partie chercher un prof dans la salle des professeurs. C'était le professeur de maths qui les avait séparés, et les avait trainés vers l'infirmerie afin qu'ils se fassent soigner, en les sermonnant sur leur conduite inqualifiable dans l'enceinte du collège. Puis, il les avait emmenés dans le bureau du principal afin qu'ils répondent de leur acte.

Il avait cru que sa dernière heure avait sonné lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé pour la toute première fois dans la pièce, face au principal. Celui-ci avait convoqué sur-le-champ ses parents, ainsi que ceux de l'autre gars. Evidemment, ses parents n'avaient pas du tout apprécié d'être convoqués et d'apprendre que leur cadet s'était battu dans la cour du collège. Durant l'entretien avec le principal, lors duquel il s'était expliqué sur ce qui l'avait amené à se battre, ses parents ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole un seul instant. Cette attitude polaire à son encontre, lui avait donné des sueurs froides dans le dos, lui faisant parfaitement comprendre qu'il était temps de faire ses prières avant que la foudre parentale ne s'abatte sur sa personne. Sa mère avait été attentive aux paroles du principal telle une élève studieuse, tandis que son père lui avait lancé des regards furibonds, en suivant d'une oreille distraite la conversation.

À la fin de l'entretien, il s'en était tiré avec une semaine de colle, et avait échappé de justesse à un renvoi temporaire grâce au témoignage de sa meilleure amie. Pourtant malgré le témoignage de la métisse en sa faveur, une fois de retour à la maison, il s'était fait fortement remonté les bretelles par ses parents, qui avaient une sainte horreur de la violence quelle qu'en soit la raison. Ils l'avaient privé de sortie pendant une durée de trois semaines, en lui confisquant en prime son ordi et son portable, et il avait reçu l'ordre de rentrer directement à la maison une fois ses cours terminés. Seth avait dû y veiller sous la demande de leur père. Cela avait été les trois pires semaines de son existence.

À cause de cette foutue punition qui était survenue au mauvais moment, il avait raté l'anniversaire de Cho, qui l'avait invité personnellement en plus. Il avait essayé à maintes reprises de convaincre ses parents de lever la sanction juste pour ce jour. Ils avaient refusé catégoriquement. Donc, il lui avait offert son cadeau le lendemain avant le début des cours. Cho l'avait remercié en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient charrié là-dessus pendant très longtemps. Mais il était si heureux d'avoir reçu une bise de son amoureuse secrète qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à leurs railleries.

Harry s'extirpa de ses souvenirs nostalgiques, bailla à sans décrocher la mâchoire et descendit l'escalier, affamé. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où son frère l'attendait pour qu'ils prennent ensemble le petit déjeuner. L'ado avait été réveillé brutalement plus tôt par Seth, qui avait trouvé très drôle de l'asperger d'un grand verre d'eau sur le visage, afin de le tirer du lit. Au début, l'aîné ne souhaitait pas utilisé cette méthode musclée, mais Harry ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix en refusant de quitter son lit douillet. Seth était loin d'être bête, il savait très bien que son jeune frère avait fait le mur la nuit dernière, malgré son interdiction à ce sujet. Néanmoins, il fermait les yeux là-dessus, et ne disait rien, sachant que l'adolescent était du genre têtu et n'en faisant qu'à sa tête tout comme lui. Leur mère de son vivant, dépitée, leur répétait souvent depuis leur plus tendre enfance, qu'ils avaient hérité ce trait de caractère de leur père.

Le brun pénétra la cuisine qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur de pancake, son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Le petit déjeuner était composé d'une pile de pancakes dans une assiette, de sirop d'érable, de jus d'orange, et de café. Son frère lisait tranquillement la gazette de Godric's Hollow, le journal de la ville. Par moment le roux portait sa tasse de café à ses lèvres sans quitter les yeux du journal. Cette scène, qui paraissait anodine, lui rappelait douloureusement leur père qui faisait les mêmes gestes de son vivant.

Harry les revoyait clairement tous réunis autour de la table, en train de discuter joyeusement. Parfois lui et Seth se chamaillaient à propos d'un truc, leur mère, Lily les disputait d'une voix voulue sérieuse mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Quant à leur père, James, exaspéré par leurs disputes répétitives, il levait les yeux au ciel en continuant à lire son journal comme si de rien de n'était. Une fois qu'ils avaient fini de manger, James les emmenait dans la Mitsubishi. D'abord, il déposait les garçons à leur école respective en leur faisant promettre d'être sage en classe, ensuite, sa femme à son boulot. Lily était assistante dans un cabinet d'avocat. Quant à son mari, il travaillait dans une petite société de transport, en tant que comptable. Il était vrai que ses parents ne gagnaient pas beaucoup d'argent mais ils avaient toujours fait en sorte, que leurs deux fils ne manquent jamais de rien. Et ils avaient instauré un rituel, celui de partir au moins une fois sur deux en voyage pendant les vacances d'été. Grâce à cette coutume, les deux frères avaient visité certaines villes de l'Angleterre, telles que Liverpool, Manchester.

À ses yeux, ils avaient formé une famille heureuse, aimante et soudée. Il n'oubliera jamais tout l'amour qu'il a reçu de ses parents. Seth et lui s'étaient sentis aimés, chéris, choyés, en sécurité avec eux. Ses parents étaient l'exemple à suivre pour être de bons parents, et il s'était promis de les imiter avec ses futurs enfants.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:Inconditionally**

**Chapitre**: V

**Couple: **Draco &amp; Harry, Mpreg

**Rating: **M pour la suite

**Bêta :** Terre Neuve

« » Pour les pensées des personnages.

…...

Le ciel était orageux, grisâtre, comme un présage qu'il pleuvra en fin de soirée. L'atmosphère était humide et froide. La cour de Poudlard était quasi déserte, il y avait qu'une petite poignée d'élèves, la majorité préférant rester bien au chaud à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Harry, quant à lui, se trouvait à la bibliothèque, où il lisait un manuel d'Histoire en tapant en même temps sa dissert sur son ordi portable.

Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient en cours, ils avaient prévus de se retrouver à l'heure du déjeuner. Normalement, lui aussi aurait dû avoir cours, mais le sien avait été annulé. Son professeur avait attrapé une vilaine grippe, qui le clouait au lit. Donc, il en profitait pour faire en avance son devoir individuel d'histoire, dont le thème était le siècle des totalitarismes. Il adorait beaucoup le cours d'histoire, même si le vieux Binns, son prof, avait une voix soporifique.

Le brun était sur le point de débuter sa conclusion, quand une personne tira la chaise en face de lui. Spontanément, il releva la tête auson du raclement sur le sol. Harry fut assez surpris en découvrant, qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle. Celle-ci tenait contre sa poitrine, une pile de livres. À son regard, elle lui adressa un signe de la main en lui souriant gentiment. Le brun esquissa à son tour un petit sourire, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face.

La brunette posa les livres ainsi que son sac à dos sur la table d'étude, en prenant la parole.

\- Bonjour…

La new yorkaise fit semblant de ne pas connaitre son prénom, afin de l'inciter à se présenter lui-même. Celaparaîtrait louche si elle l'appelait directement par son prénom, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait connaissance.

\- Harry.

\- Enchantée Harry, moi c'est Hermione. Je crois qu'on est ensemble en cours de chimie.

\- Oui.

\- Cool, en fait Harry, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom?

\- Nullement, à condition que je t'appelle aussi Hermione.

\- Evidement, il en va de soi. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, vas-y.

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu as déjà trouvé un groupe pour le cours de chimie ? s'enquit la brunette, espérant que non.

C'était le seul moyen d'approche qu'elle détenait pour le moment. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un devoir de groupe pour se rapprocher plus facilement de lui, ainsi que ses deux amis dans la même foulée. La veille, elle en avait discuté avec le châtain, qui avait été de son avis.

\- Non, moi et mes amis, nous n'avons pas encore de groupe.

\- Ils sont combien tes amis ?

\- Deux avec moi ça fait trois.

\- Mais c'est chouette ça, dans ce cas je te propose que toi, tes amis,Théoet moi, nous formions un groupe. Je ne sais pas si tu souviens de lui, il était venu avec moi en chimie.

\- Je me souviens de lui c'était le gars châtain, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement, alors tu en penses quoi de ma proposition ?

C'était une bonne idée, et Harry ne voyait pas d'objection à former un groupe avec cette dernière et ce Théo. Toutefois, il allait d'abord en discuter avec ses amis, afin de connaitre leur avis là-dessus, avant de donner sa réponse.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais je dois en parler à mes amis.

\- Aucun souci, tu me donneras ta réponse une autrefois.

\- Entendu.

Harry reprit la finalisation de son devoir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit si sympa. Peut-être qu'ils deviendraient amis dans le futur, en tout cas il le il était certain qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec la métisse, mais en ce qui concernait le capitaine de l'équipe de foot c'était une autre histoire. Adrien se méfiait d'eux, surtout depuis l'histoire de la maison Londubat.

Hermione sélectionna un livre parmi la pile, et commença à le lire. Elle était fière d'elle, son plan était en bon voie. L'adolescent était assez social, cela facilitait amplement les choses. Et d'ici quelques temps, elle intégrerait lentement son cercle d'amis sans problème.

Franchement, il n'y avait pas à dire l'odeur de Harry était vraiment enivrante, elle se distinguait nettement des autres qui paraissaient bien fades comparées à elle. À présent, Hermione comprenait mieux pourquoi Draco en était tellement accro. Mais, elle se posait quand même des questions là-dessus. C'était la première de fois de sa vie, qu'elle rencontrait un individu ordinaire possédant une telle senteur. Même si,apriori Harry semblait être un humain lambda, tout à fait normal. Il n'y avait rien de spécial chez lui qui pourrait le différencier de sa race. Alors d'où lui venait un tel relent ? Est-ce que par hasard un de ses ancêtres n'était pas un humain ?

Elle se promit d'y voir plus clair. En premier lieu, elle interrogerait Severus à ce sujet. C'était la personne la plus apte à lui fournir une explication. Après tout, il avait en sa possession divers vieux grimoires datant de plusieurs siècles.

…..

Severus marchait d'un pas fluide en direction de la salle des professeurs, sa cape noire tourbillonnant autour de lui. Il avait l'intention de préparer une interrogation surprise de chimie, afin d'évaluer le niveau de ses élèves. Brusquement, étonné, il s'arrêta net humant l'air autour de lui semblait reconnaitre deux effluves distincts. C'était impossible, il se trompait sûrement. Oui c'était ça. Comment cela pourrait êtrepossible, sachant pertinemment que, les propriétaires de ses émanations n'étaient pas à Godric'sHollow. L'unétait au Japon et l'autre était porté disparu depuis deux ans. Après de longues recherches, ne retrouvant sa trace nulle part, lui et le reste du groupe, avaient envisagés qu'il était peut-être mort. Malgré ça, ils continueraient toujours leurs recherches, ne perdant pas espoir. Il était hors de question qu'ils puissent abandonner avant d'avoir une preuve tangible de sa mort. C'était surtout Draco qui refusait catégoriquement de mettre fin aux recherches.

Alors le fait que, le professeur ait senti leur odeur dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'était tout bonnement une situation surprenante. Toutefois, Severus était vraiment heureux de sentir que le disparu étaiten vie. Cependant il se posait des questions sur leur présence au lycée. Sans oublier, que l'un d'eux était supposé être au pays du soleil levant pour une mission capitale sur les ordres du New-yorkais blond. Leur venue soudaine ne présageait rien de bon pour le groupe, et sur la suite des événements. C'était là, le signe que des ennuis n'allaient pas tardés à leur tomber sur la tête. Au fils du temps, il aurait dû s'en accommoder mais ce n'était pas faisable.

Severus espérait sincèrement que les nouveaux venus n'auraient pas de mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer. Ils avaient déjà degraves problèmes à régler au plus vite, alors il serait souhaitable que d'autres ne s'ajoutent pas à cette liste suffisamment longue.

L'austère professeur se dépêcha de suivre les odeurs qui provenaient du même endroit, celles-ci le conduisirent dans la cour près d'un préau. Le lieu était vide à l'exception de deux individus males, qui étaient loin d'être des lycéens. Au premier coup d'œil, on voyait bien qu'ils avaient dépassé l'âged'étudier dans le secondaire. Ils paraissaient avoir un peu près le même âge, soit vingt-six ans.

Le premier était un beau blond, grand de taille, musclé, ayant des lunettes noires d'aviateur et portant un long manteau beige. Il fumait une cigarette assis sur un bac, les jambes croisées. Le second était un noir d'une beauté sauvage, assez grand de taille également, le corps svelte et habillé d'un blouson de motard en cuir avec un emblème représentant un aigle. Il était appuyé nonchalamment sur un pilier en bois, regardant l'écran de son IPhone. À l'arrivée de Severus, le blond s'empressa de jeter sa cigarette sur le sol, l'écrasant de son pied tout en prenant en même temps la parole, tandis que le noir glissait son portable dans la poche de son jean.

\- Bonjour Severus, comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un bail.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, Seamus.

Ledit Seamus afficha un rictus à la phrase de son vis-à-vis. Bien entendu, avant de venir, il avait appris qu'on le croyait mort suite à sa subite disparition, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Il était bel et bien en vie bien qu'il ait eu à traverser des moments difficiles. Il regrettait beaucoup que ses amis l'aient cru mort. Il aurait aimé les détromper, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas pu, et n'avait pas eu aussi l'occasion de le faire. Au moins, maintenant, il pouvait enfin s'expliquer sur les raisons de son absence de deux ans.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était ravi d'avoir la chance de pouvoir les revoir, et aussi de constater que l'aigri Severus n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours égal à lui. Cet homme avait été son mentor dans sa jeunesse, et grâce à son enseignement il avait pu survivre ses deux dernières années. Il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant de l'avoir formé, malgré qu'il lui ait mené la vie dure. Il faut dire qu'il avait été un sale gamin rebelle, insolent, buté, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, se battant régulièrement, volant parfois. Il avait même un casier judiciaire aussi long qu'un bras à Chicago. De leur vivant, ses parents s'étaient demandés ce qu'ils avaient bien pu rater dans son éducation.

À la mort de ses parents, on l'avait envoyé vivre avec son oncle à New-York. Ce dernier, étant au courant de son passé de délinquant avait demandé à Severus de le prendre comme disciple. Suite à cette demande, son existence avait littéralement pris un nouveau tournant. Au début il s'était entêté à tenir tête à son mentor, se fichant royalement de ses menaces à deux balles. Mais il avait vite déchanté face à ses punitions plus que montreuses. Son mentor n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui. Même si son enseignant n'était pas très réglementaire, au point de violer toutes les lois en rigueur concernant les droits humains, il avait réussi l'exploit de le remettre sur le droit cheminet de faire de lui, l'homme que ses parents avaient rêvés qu'il devienne.

Seamus eut un petit sourire nostalgique face à ses souvenirs, décidant que plus tard il aurait le temps nécessaire de les ressasser au fond d'un bon lit. Il retira ses lunettes, dévoilant ses magnifiques yeux de la couleur des cieux qui brillaient d'une lueur espiègle. Severus eut un soupir las, se doutant que son ancien élève ne tarderait pas à reprendre ses vieilles habitudes qui consistait notamment à le provoquer délibérément, jusqu'à que le jeune homme soit satisfait.

\- Serais-tu devenu myope avec l'âge, le Vieux, ne vois-tu pas que je me porte comme un charme ?

Le professeur le fusilla du regard, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'appellation de « vieux », mais il eut l'intelligence de ne pas répondre à sa pique. Evidemment, il n'allait pas se faire manipuler par le blond, ce serait une honte. En plus, il vit bien que Seamus essayait de détourner la conversation, afin de ne pas aborder le sujet principal, sa disparition. Il devait cependant s'enquérir de la cause de son éloignement, de ses raisons ainsi que de ce qui lui était arrivé durant ce temps et ce qu'il avait vécu. Ensuite, il reporterait son attention sur l'autre jeune homme qui avait aussi des choses à lui dire.

\- Alors on ne sait pas quoi répondre ?

\- Parlons plutôt de ta disparition soudaine, veux-tu ?

Seamus baissa la tête, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, comprenant qu'il était temps d'aborder le sujet, et de s'expliquer là-dessus. Il aurait nettement préféré que les autres soient parmi eux, afin de ne pas avoir à se répéter. Mais, il n'avait pas trop le choix, sachant que son ancien mentor ne le laisserait pas jusqu'à qu'il ait obtenu des réponses.

\- J'ai été kidnappé.

\- Par qui ?

\- L'ordre du phénix pardi ! A par eux, qui aurait assez de couilles pour le faire ?

Le blond se tut quelques secondes se remémorant ce sinistre s'en souviendrait toute sa vie,c'était gravé en lui au fer rouge.

\- Ils m'ont enfermé dans un cachot, où ils me torturaient jour et nuit jusqu'à l'épuisement pour me soutirer des informations.

Severus bouillonnait intérieurement de rage, comprenant que ses pires craintes s'étaient avérées vraies. Depuis le début, il se doutait que la disparition de Seamus était sûrement liée à l'ordre du phénix, mais il avait tellement souhaité que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il avait connaissance de ce que ces ordures étaient capables de faire à des personnes comme eux, puisque lui-même avait été jadis capturé. Ça avait été le pire moment de sa vie, et il gardait des séquelles psychologiques de son passage là-bas. Ces connards avaient une manière à part de torturer qui restait gravé en vous pour le reste de votre vie. Alors il était révolté d'apprendre que Seamus avait vécu cet enfer également. Le blond ne méritait pas d'endurer une telle chose. Maintenant, il était certain qu'il ne seraitplus jamais le même. En sortant de leurs griffes, ilavait laissé une part de lui.

\- Ils sont à la recherche du prince, et ne vont pas lâcher l'affaire tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas tué. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh que oui, Severus savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait pour eux, ainsi que pour le prince. Les rouages du destin étaient en marche.

A suivre.


End file.
